Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?
by Longbourn22
Summary: Another H/P pairing! Based on the song by Thompson Square.  Please read and review!


Hellooo all! A great new song by Thompson Square!

Disclaimers: I don't own the series Criminal Minds nor the song 'Are you gonna kiss me or not?' by Thompson Square.

Enjoy!

….

**Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?**

_We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof_  
_Talkin' bout everything under the moon_  
_With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume_  
_All I could think about was my next move_  
_Oh, but you were so shy and so was I_  
_Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe_  
_When you smiled and said to me..._

"Is this the best place to observe?" Emily asked.

"We needed a high ground so we have a 360 degree view of the layout," Hotch explained. He knew she was not very fond of high places, especially on top of the roof which was at least 25ft high. "You're not going to fall, you know that, right?"

Emily frowned as she tentatively peeked over the ledge, "No…if I do begin to fall, you're coming with me."

Hotch grinned, "No, I'll make sure you don't in the first place."

Emily looked at him.

Hotch curved his eyebrows, "What?"

Emily shook her head, "For a moment I thought you…never mind," she turned her gaze away from him.

Hotch didn't take his eyes from her, "That I wanted to kiss you?" he said softly.

Emily whipped her head as fast as she could without breaking her neck, "What did you say? That you wanted to kiss me?"

Hotch nodded.

"Why?" she asked and realized it was a really dumb question.

"You know why," was all he said.

Breathing fast, she began to smile, "Well…

_Are you gonna kiss me or not__  
__Are we gonna do this or what__  
__I think you know I like you a lot__  
__But you're 'bout to miss your shot__  
__Are you gonna kiss me or not_

Hotch smiled as he leaned in and captured her lips; yeah, he had wanted to that for the longest time and found that she tasted wonderfully.

Pulling back to catch their breaths, they grinned at each other and…

_It was the best dang kiss that I'd ever had__  
__Except for that long one after that__  
__And I knew if I wanted this thing to last__  
_

"Wow…" Emily tilted her head, "that's incredible."

"Yeah, wow!" he agreed.

"What's next?" she asked.

A sudden strange feeling came over him; it felt urgent, it was telling him to not waste any time. He knew how he felt for her and judging by that fantastic kiss…kisses, she was on the same wavelength as he.

Taking a deep breath;

_Sooner or later I'd have to ask__  
__For your hand_

Emily blinked, "You want to what?"

"Marry me."

"Just like that? I mean no dating…no, um…you know if we really hit it off physically?" she blushed; she couldn't get the word 'sex' out.

Hotch chuckled, "Emily, I love you and I know that we have a special relationship that extends to more than what we have now. I wanted us to go a step further. Well, as a matter of fact, more than a step, several and I know that there's no one but you that I know would suit me."

Emily's jaw dropped. _He loves me? So much that he wants to marry me?_

"So, what do you say about that?"

Still stunned, she nodded.

Hotch expelled what seemed to be a long held breath.

"When are we, er, getting married? I mean, it seemed you've planned 'us' for some time," she began to smile, now that the shock was wearing out; it was not often one got a marriage proposal on a roof top!

"I know I rushed you, so maybe we could back-track a little. I haven't got a ring and I wanted to do it the proper way. How about after this case, we shop for a ring and decide on a date?"

Emily grinned wider, "Thanks for including me. And yes, I like all of the above."

Hotch shook his head but he was smiling; it was times like this where he simply loved her dry sense of humor. It balanced out his somber mood.

.

Three days later, Emily was at Hotch's apartment. Hotch had picked up the newly sized engagement ring and asked her over.

Emily felt nervous and excited at the same time; _this is it!_

Since meeting him again she began to feel a lot for him. After his divorce, she wanted to tell him how she felt for him but was afraid; she was afraid that he would reject her and it would be very humiliating.

But now? He admitted to her that his feelings for her had grown stronger and stronger since his divorce but he was afraid she would reject him. After all, he was a 'broken' man and she seemed so cool and perfect and almost untouchable. He felt he didn't have a chance with her until he began noticing her gazes directing at him more and more and he began to hope.

_So I took a chance__  
__Bought a wedding band__  
__And I got down on one knee__  
__And you smiled and said to me_

Emily smiled as she nodded enthusiastically. Taking her left hand, he slid the ring on the third finger and kissed it before getting up and pulled her to him. He looked at her beautiful and radiant face.

She watched him, waiting for him. And after a moment's hesitation she asked,

_Are you gonna kiss me or not__  
__Are we gonna do this or what__  
__I think you know I love you a lot__  
__I think we've got a real good shot__  
__Are you gonna kiss me or not__  
_

Not needing any more prompts, he kissed her passionately.

_So, we planned it all out for the middle of June__  
__From the wedding cake to the honeymoon__  
_

They announced their engagement to all. Everyone in the team, once they got over their shocks, congratulated them.

.

Six months later and a chapel:

Hotch stood in front of the pulpit with his best men; Dave, Morgan and Reid.

Emily's bride maids; JJ and Garcia

As the music began, Emily and her father walked down the aisle, her eyes were on Hotch. His eyes were on her and he wanted to shout to the world that he was one lucky man…the most beautiful woman walking towards him was about to be his wife!

_And your momma cried when you walked down the aisle__  
__When the preacher man said say I Do__  
__I did, and you did, too__  
__Then I lifted that veil and saw your pretty smile_

He heard the preacher telling him that he could kiss his bride…his Emily.

And I said...

"I love you, Mrs. Aaron Hotchner," he stared at her; she was glowing.

Dave cleared his throat, breaking his spell.

Emily laughed as she watched him staring at her and she said,

_Are you gonna kiss me or not__  
__Are we gonna do this or what__  
__I think you know I love you a lot__  
__I think we've got a real good shot__  
__Are you gonna kiss me or not_

.

Later that evening, they were at a rented beachfront chalet for their honeymoon.

Sitting on the roof top, gazing at the moon and stars above them, they toasted to each other as he told her he loved her.

She smiled beautifully as she leaned to him and said,

_Yeah baby I love you a lot__  
__I really think we've got a shot__  
__Are you gonna kiss me or not_

And he obliged willingly to her wishes as he kissed her again and again, never getting enough of her kisses which promised forever.

.

.

The End

.

Please let me know what you think of this story!

Elizabeth_  
_


End file.
